


These Wings Were Made for Flying

by messingaround



Series: Before the Fall [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clouds, Fighting, Flying, Heaven, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Raphael takes flight and has some questions for Michael.





	These Wings Were Made for Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I know that its been hella fucking long since I updated this but life happens you know. I want to try to write more in general so hopefully I can update this and the timestamps more but there’s only so much time and I have literally so many ideas and things I want to do so I’m just going to try to not go crazy. I hope y’all enjoy this.   
> Love,   
> Mess

Michael and Lucifer are at a meeting with Father which means that Raphael is watching Gabriel, something that sounds much easier than it really is. Raphael runs after his little brother who is about to fall off a cloud. He gets to him just in time and lifts him up.

   “Gabriel how many times do I have to tell you that clouds do have endings?” Raphael carries Gabe back to the middle of the cloud and sits him down across from him.

   Gabriel stares back at Raphael and sticks two fingers in his mouth. Raphael stands up and stretches his wings out. Since Lucifer intervened in his flying training things have gotten mostly back to normal but Raphael still can’t fly. He lifts his wings up and focuses on spreading them out far enough. Raphael can feel the wind running through his feathers, he flaps his wings and gets now where. With a sigh he looks down at Gabe who was watching him the entire time.

    “I know! I know I’m thinking too much about it but I can’t stop. I just want to fly.” He sits back down and puts his head in his hands.

    When he looks back up Gabriel is once again at the edge of the cloud. Raphael runs toward him but Gabe is too far away.

     “Stop it Gabe! Stop! You’re going to fall!”

  Gabriel doesn’t stop. The young angel continues to crawl until he falls. Raphael’s mind goes blank but he keeps running. He runs right of the cloud and starts falling toward his baby brother. Raphael scoops up Gabe and looks around because they are still falling which is not a good thing. He tries not panic but he does, while panicking and thinking about how they’re going to die he spreads his wings out and flaps for all he’s worth.

   The wind gets under him and he blots upward. He’s flying! He’s flying, he’s really flying! Once he starts flying it all makes sense and it’s like he’s been flying for his whole life. He makes it back to cloud and throws Gabriel up in the air.

    “I did it Gabe! I did it! I can fly!” He catches Gabe and spins them around.                                                        

  He flies over to the hall that Father and his brothers are having their meeting at. Technically he’s not supposed to disturb any meetings but this is important. He pushes open the doors and flies into the hall. Holding onto Gabe he circles around the ceiling before landing on the table.

   “I can fly!” Raphael shows his enthusiasm by lifting Gabe over his head.

  Lucifer smiles. “That’s great!”

     “Very good Raphael.” Michael praises.

  “Yes, very good. We will be done shortly Raphael if you could wait outside.” Father folds his hands on top of the table.

    Raphael nods and flies outside. Instead of waiting by the door he goes to the garden. He shoes Gabriel all of his favorite places. The tree the grows sideways, the area where all the cows hang out, and the one spot that always has the right amount of sun. Gabe really likes the sun spot, the fledgling spreads out so he can soak up as much sun as possible. Raphael lays down next to him and doesn’t mean to fall asleep.

   He wakes up to two voices talking quietly. Raphael turns his head to the side, someone rubs his back. Sleep starts slowly falling over him but he manages to fight it off a little bit and tune into the conversation.

     “I just don’t think that it’s a good idea.” Lucifer whispers.

  “Then it’s a good thing that it’s not our place to question father.” Michael responds with a low tone.

     “Michael you can’t honestly stand there and say you agree with him.”

   “It’s not our place to question him.” Michael repeats himself.

       Lucifer sighs heavily. “I’m not done talking about this but I have to give Gabriel a bath. I will be over later.”

     “Okay, Luc.” Michael rubs his hand down Raphael’s back again before flying over to their side of Heaven.

~~~~~~~~

   He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he fell asleep. He wakes up and rolls of the bed. After wandering around for a little bit he finds Michael creating. Michael snaps and a type of fish flops into the pool the oldest angel is standing in front of.

   “What is it?” Raphael kneels in front of the pool.

  “I don’t know yet.” Michael shrugs and sits down next to Raphael.

     Raphael watches the fish swim around each other. Michael creates a handful more before putting his feet in the pool, Raphael copies his brother.

   “Michael is it true that we always have to agree with Father?”

      “No, but we have to follow his orders.” Michael snaps and turns the water purple.

  “Why? If we don’t agree with the orders why do we have to follow them?”

      “Because he’s our Father and knows better than us.”

   Raphael bites his lip but doesn’t ask any more questions. He has a feeling that Lucifer would disagree with what Michael said. Michael starts trying to teach Raphael how to change the color of the water, all he accomplishes is making all the fish fly up in the air. Michael laughs which makes Raphael smile because his oldest brother doesn’t laugh often. They head back to the house, Michael says he’s going to show him the plans he’s had for creating.

   As soon as the walk inside Lucifer appears. Michael sends Raphael upstairs because the two oldest have to have a serious conversation. Raphael tries sit at the top of the stairs so he can listen in but Michael notices and gives him the look that says ‘I’ll make you scrub all one hundred halls’. With a sigh Raphael goes to his room and preens his wings to the best of his ability, which is not very good.

   He’s halfway through his reading when the house shakes. Raphael runs out of his room and is almost all the way down the hall when Michael’s whole side of Heaven shakes. When he reaches the top of the stairs he holds onto the railing. If he’s being completely honest he thought it was Michael causing the quake but it’s really Lucifer.

    “YOU’RE A COWARD, MICHAEL! YOU’RE SO OBESSED WITH BEING FATHER’S PERFECT ANGEL THAT YOU WON’T STAND UP TO HIM EVEN WHEN YOU KNOW HE’S WRONG!”

   “Leave, Lucifer. I’m not going to tolerate a temper tantrum.” Michael pushes Lucifer to send him away.

   Michael looks over and sees Raphael standing at the top of the stairs.

     “I’m sorry you had to witness that, Raphael.”

   “It’s okay.” Raphael makes himself let go of the railing, he hadn’t realized how tightly he was holding onto it.

   “Come on. I’ll clean your wings.” Michael walks up the stairs and picks Raphael up like he’s nothing.

  Raphael knows that Michael and Lucifer don’t agree on a lot and when they fight they try to keep it from Gabriel and him. Their fights usually ends in quakes. Raphael is worried that one day they are going to have such a bad fight that they’ll end up hating each other.


End file.
